


Parking of Kun & Adam

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Series: 坤丞 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica





	1. 【坤丞】色令智昏

他坐在副驾驶上，街道上的寂静烘托了耳畔鼓噪的发动机巨响，昏黄的路灯落下光斑被夜风吹到身后去消失殆尽。超速时的冷风将范丞丞额前的刘海吹得杂乱，他很长一段时间在意识昏沉与神智清醒之间摇晃不定，他抬头望着漆黑夜色中唯一一颗星星，在那一刻他这么想——他好像一直在跟着蔡徐坤流浪。

那一缕雪松香融进划过耳朵的风里，像一滴墨水落入范丞丞心底那片湖泊。东方丛林香悄然淹没了蔡徐坤搭在方向盘上的那只手染过的血腥气，把眸底那融进夜色的狂戾用枝叶藤蔓遮挡。

蔡徐坤身上的灰色法兰绒香水味是他费尽心思挑出来的，契合的香水意义非凡，这就足够让范丞丞放弃了那瓶事后清晨的男香。他当然清楚蔡徐坤和那个香气不合，那种让人头昏脑胀的迷香。可手腕上的残留香水却伴随了他整整一天，他只好把手放在水龙头底下冲了一遍又一遍，默默抱怨这叫什么事后清晨。朋友打量着他洗得泛红的手指轻声嘲笑，怎么不是，麝香味这么浓，分明就是事后的味道。

蔡徐坤在他毫不遮掩的注视里神情不改，眼睛仍是直直望着前方空旷的道路，唇角反倒是似有似无地向上勾，低调地昭示着早就发现了范丞丞的行为。

范丞丞的目光是闯入禁忌丛林的雀鸟，他停在枝头从深绿色的间隙里，安静地注视着里面匍匐着的沉睡的狮子。

 

蔡徐坤把车停下来后便去摸索烟盒，他抖出一根后瞥了一眼范丞丞，范丞丞迟疑了一下说你给我试一根，蔡徐坤闻言便笑着摇了摇头，像是不想给他糟蹋好烟。范丞丞心里难免生出郁闷，他只好看着蔡徐坤把烟叼在嘴里点了火，它缓慢燃烧的时候忽明忽暗，细微火星在空气中明亮一瞬便寻不到踪迹。

然后他就看着蔡徐坤吐出烟雾后便两指取下那支烟，转手递到自己的手里。

蔡徐坤早就教过他抽烟，早在他十七岁那年的光线昏暗的KTV里面。蔡徐坤告诉他拿烟的姿势，告诉他捻灭烟头，告诉他不要吸太多不然会呛到。最后他问范丞丞一句，你学会了吗？

范丞丞轻轻点了点头，其实他并没有学会，他也不知道尼古丁能给自己带来怎么样的救赎，他曾经幻想过依赖酒精依赖烟草依赖深夜的自己会是什么样子，会不会是蔡徐坤现在的模样。

“别过肺。”蔡徐坤轻轻抛出来一句，范丞丞没有回答，他向后直接一屁股坐上车身，当着蔡徐坤的面晃了晃手上的烟，叼在嘴里慢慢吸了一口后喉结滚动，咽进去的那一刻他感到短暂的晕眩感，他看见蔡徐坤望着他笑，于是他心里的不服气战胜了肺部轻微的疼痛。

“跟谁过不去呢？”蔡徐坤笑他，转过身子朝范丞丞勾勾手指让他把烟还给他，范丞丞不给，他就笑话范丞丞，你还当它是个宝贝呢。

他最后还是伸手过去把范丞丞手里的烟抢回来了，放到嘴里吸了一口就直接丢掉，半截烟身孤零零躺在水泥地上，火星还在风里挣扎般地闪烁，范丞丞侧过头看着烟头熄灭，小声说他浪费，蔡徐坤捏着他的脸说，给某些压根不会抽烟的小孩才叫浪费。

后调的雪松香又一次侵占了范丞丞的感官，蔡徐坤的拇指和食指还停在自己两颊，指尖的冰凉也不足以把范丞丞的理智从千里之外拽回来。他失神时也胡思乱想着，如果他送给蔡徐坤的是事后清晨——如果他敢送，蔡徐坤敢不敢跟他过一个事后清晨。

“你说过我完成第一个任务就给我奖励。”范丞丞眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，他右手比成手枪模样，抬起来用两指指尖轻轻顶着蔡徐坤的眉心，他眯着眼睛，嘴唇翕动冒出一句枪响的拟声。

“这不是带你出来兜风了？”蔡徐坤握住那伪劣的“枪管”，按捏两下准备松开，却被范丞丞固执地一把拉过去，手掌一翻五指钻进指缝，十指相扣。

他半眯双眸，眼前这个小孩拽着自己的手不让收，还凑到他耳边压低了声音，说着好像只允许他们两人听到的禁语。  
“不够啊，比我想的还是有点差距。”

 

他在蔡徐坤的耳朵边上低声喊着他的单字，他很久没有喊过这个称呼，平日里都是跟着身边人一口一个坤哥喊得勤。他第一次喊这个称呼的时候蔡徐坤没有拒绝，可却从来没有给过别人机会。于是范丞丞自然而然地认为这是蔡徐坤给他专属的容忍。

“坤，知道有人想和你事后清晨吗？”

范丞丞故意拖长了语调，他没来得及冲蔡徐坤比口型让他猜猜那个人是谁，便看着蔡徐坤俯下身子，遮挡了身后最后的光源，阴翳如同巨网把他笼罩缠绕。

“宝贝，今天活腻了吗？”

 

   
蔡徐坤另一只手的袖子早就被卷上手肘，露出漂亮的手臂线条，骨节分明的修长手指，那只手现在撑在范丞丞的大腿外侧三厘米。蔡徐坤抬起下巴，嘴唇碰上范丞丞的脖子上的血管，他用牙齿缓慢地厮磨那一块皮肤，范丞丞嘶了一声下意识向后仰脑袋。蔡徐坤松开留下浅浅牙印的皮肤，一路亲吻着吻上范丞丞的嘴唇，烟草香模糊了范丞丞最后的清醒，握住蔡徐坤的那只手什么时候松了力气，蔡徐坤把手抽出来，顺着膝盖摸上去，先是搂着范丞丞的腰把他拉过来，再爬上背脊最后到了后脑勺，被限制着逃跑后路的范丞丞在这场战争中很快败下阵来，他只能眼睁睁地任氧气和理智被这个霸道鬼一样样抢走，然后像那半截没抽完的烟直接扔到车外。  
   
停留在脑内的记忆只剩下对水声的感知，根本无从去衡量时间的长短。好不容易被蔡徐坤放过的范丞丞被吻得七荤八素，温热的吐息短促又色情，蔡徐坤两手搂着他的腰，抬头问他到底成年没有，他喘着气看蔡徐坤，心里骂了好几遍不解风情。他一时冲动低头在蔡徐坤锁骨上留下一个明显的痕迹，说你今天敢亲我，我就敢说我今天成年。  
   
他听见蔡徐坤笑了一声，下一秒他就被抱着腰坐回前座，两腿分开臀部贴着蔡徐坤的大腿，双手撑着蔡徐坤的胸口，距离太近了导致对方的呼吸都能察觉得意外明显，蔡徐坤的心跳声从范丞丞的掌心传递过去，路灯只把他的头发边缘镀上金黄，其余全都浸入阴翳。蔡徐坤的睫毛在他的眸上投下一片虚影，里面却像是燃烧着火焰，舔舐着木柴发出细微噼啪声响。  
   
蔡徐坤的手掀开他衣服后摆摸范丞丞的腰，范丞丞轻哼了一声直接不争气的软了腰，他趴在蔡徐坤身上听见他说，“那你不早就成年了吗？”  
“什么意思......”  
“去年在医院里，某个坏小孩偷偷趁我没醒干了坏事。”像是料到了范丞丞会往后退，蔡徐坤扣着他的腰不让跑，还在腰窝上转了几圈儿，逼得小孩连喘了好几声。他慢悠悠地说，“以为我没醒呢？”  
范丞丞脸都红透了，他往后跑跑不掉，又不敢看蔡徐坤的眼睛，他侧过头去回避着视线，结果被蔡徐坤掰着下巴转过来，下一秒就被轻轻吻上唇瓣，仅仅只是触碰了一下就松开，“我记得是这样亲的，对不对，丞丞？”  
这可真是丢脸到家了。去年蔡徐坤受伤住院，范丞丞在医院走廊等到半夜三更手术结束，还守了一两天才允许探望。蔡徐坤躺在病床上，范丞丞突然觉得自己之前的情绪才是被打了麻醉，直到看到蔡徐坤的那一刻才开始蔓延苦涩。  
   
于是他就偷偷的，蹲在病床旁边，凑过去亲了蔡徐坤。  
   
“你让我担心了很久。”范丞丞闷闷地说。  
   
“对不起。”蔡徐坤很少放柔语气跟人讲话，更别说道歉。他亲了亲范丞丞的唇角表示歉意，手上却是和嘴唇的温柔不符，轻轻拧住范丞丞一边乳尖，拇指和食指揉捏着让它充血挺立，范丞丞觉得喉间发痒，却也到不了呻吟出声的地步，可这真的很折磨人，不时会有电流刺激自己的感知一般。他下意识挺了挺腰，胯下的小山包贴着蔡徐坤的小腹，而自己身下那硬挺早就把炽热温度隔着布料传过来，他颤抖着呼吸，咬住嘴唇又不得不松开对蔡徐坤比口型——来啊，干我啊。  
   
蔡徐坤另一只手在范丞丞的性器上力道不轻地揉了一把，足够让快感逼得范丞丞腰身一抖，满足的叹息从口里逃出来。他要开始索求了，浑身上下都变得好热，要命了。他脑子里过着乱七八糟的东西，细细碎碎地吻上蔡徐坤的脸颊，脖颈，锁骨，双手打着颤解开他的衬衫扣子，露出胸膛后就向下滑去摸他的腹肌，半夜的室外温度很低，蔡徐坤没有把他的衣服直接脱掉，两个人衣襟大开却还勉强挂着衣服在身上。  
   
范丞丞的性器被蔡徐坤握在手里，他拉下蔡徐坤的裤链，一边描摹着形状一边把性器从里面掏出来，他没来得及抚弄就被蔡徐坤毫不留情地快速撸动逼得没法分心思，他一边断断续续地骂他耍赖一边拼命压抑着叫声，蔡徐坤跟他说舒服就叫出来，他偏不听，蔡徐坤就皱着眉头凑过去含住他的乳头，快感顿时放大了好几倍，范丞丞脑袋里仿佛炸了一朵烟花，他缩到蔡徐坤颈间带着哭腔讨饶让他慢一点，最后还是被这个霸道鬼掌握着节奏弄得射了出来，粘稠液体全都留在蔡徐坤的胸膛和腹肌上，在范丞丞的注视下还在慢慢下滑。  
   
“你太过分了。”  
   
范丞丞是一本正经地在生蔡徐坤的气，可无奈他暂时还没什么力气，就只能由着蔡徐坤牵着他的手，把自己的东西抹在指尖，然后探到臀缝找到那个早就开始小幅度地开合的小穴，蔡徐坤让他把手指伸直一点，结果才进了一个指节范丞丞就喊疼疼疼。他没办法，只好手越过范丞丞去摸润滑，找到半管后挤在指腹，重新探回那个未经开拓的入口，打着圈在润滑的作用下滑进去一根手指，后穴的软肉下意识绞紧了入侵者，跟着范丞丞呼吸的频率放松一瞬间又缠上来，蔡徐坤倒觉得它有点欲求不满了，便又试探地塞进第二根手指缓慢抽插，摩擦的水声让范丞丞耳朵通红，说出来太羞耻，他适应得远比自己想象的要快，难不成是期待太久的结果。  
   
在蔡徐坤伸进第三根手指的时候，他没忍住抬起腰动了一下，蔡徐坤笑着问他是不是可以了，那他也不白费力气了。范丞丞咬着嘴唇点头，说你快一点啊，好慢。  
   
“怕你受伤呢，丞丞。”蔡徐坤耸耸肩，既然不领这个情他也不继续忍了，俩人都痛快。“第一次不好好扩张，出血了你不心疼我还心疼。”  
范丞丞不管蔡徐坤又在那里鬼讲些什么，就他还知道心疼两个字怎么写？这个想法在几秒后又一次证实了，蔡徐坤不是慢慢插进来，而是握着范丞丞的腰让龟头先挤进去，然后借着重力作用让范丞丞直接整个人钉在他身上了，一整根全都进去了，范丞丞那一瞬间叫都叫不出来，哑着喉咙眼泪一下就冒出来了。  
蔡徐坤根本不是会心疼人的家伙。  
   
润滑剂在温热里化成液体从穴口淌出来，打湿蔡徐坤的耻毛。初尝情事就遇上蔡徐坤这种人纯属运气不好，范丞丞只能用小臂擦掉眼泪，扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀努力适应这卖力的抽插，一上一下地让他有了低血糖的错觉，他是被顶上云端又拽回来摔向地面。没过多久他就察觉到了情欲的火焰重新开始燃烧，酸胀和奇异的满足感从酸软的后穴一直蔓延了整个臀部。蔡徐坤的性器抽离的一瞬，他感觉心尖上有猫在抓，连呻吟都缓解不了的痒意不断折磨着他，范丞丞于是按着蔡徐坤的腹肌，卖力地撑起腰配合抽插的动作，让体内那根炽热进到了更深的地方。  
   
说来的确羞耻，他好像在这方面真的适应得很快。  
被顶到敏感点的时候他惊叫了一声，大腿打着颤，撑着蔡徐坤腹肌的手指也曲折起来，他不敢动了，蔡徐坤却明白情况得很快，按着范丞丞的腰一下下故意往那里捅，被恶意捉弄后的肠壁可怜巴巴地缠上来不松口。范丞丞被他撞得鼻尖沁着汗，脸颊烧得通红，蔡徐坤分出一只手来用手背贴着他的脸蛋给他降温，还故意笑着问他舒不舒服。  
   
他一句话都没骂完就被又一次顶上去，顿时一声呻吟不受控制溜出来，在两个人之间的狭小空间里太明显太色情，范丞丞绝望地闭上眼睛，干脆一句话也不说让蔡徐坤继续胡作非为，蔡徐坤揉弄他臀瓣的时候他才伸手过去拍了一下他的手背，一下下的揉捏让臀缝间流出的液体声响更大。  
   
那滚烫凶器似是被吸狠了，在又一次顶上敏感点后，后穴收得比前几次都要剧烈，硬生生把蔡徐坤逼出一声闷哼。范丞丞一边在这大开大合的操弄中勉强回神，一边得了要领，努力撑着腰一下下整根没入，伴随着后穴收紧和压抑的不成调呻吟，每一下吸吮都像是要把这个白痴榨干似的。蔡徐坤眼睛一眯，反应很快的捉住范丞丞半勃的性器撸动起来，范丞丞感觉得到快感在不断地累积，他配合着蔡徐坤撸动的速度用后面那张嘴吞吐他的性器，在马上面临节点的时候他却突然停下来，蔡徐坤用眼神询问他，他看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，凑过去亲了亲，说：“你来。”  
   
言下之意，我要你亲自把我弄到高潮。  
   
蔡徐坤无奈气笑，说你这个时候挺会撒娇的啊？言罢不给范丞丞任何嘴贫的机会，抓着他的腰用行动让接下来的几分钟里被情色的尖叫填充，期间他还哑声在范丞丞耳边说记得呼吸啊坏小孩，别等下爽晕过去了。最后几十下抽插让范丞丞直接被情欲的浪潮席卷，蔡徐坤在他体内射精的时候他的前面同时开始吐精，快感从后穴一直传到身体每个角落，他死死搂着蔡徐坤的脖子仰着脑袋度过高潮和余韵，仿佛灵魂出窍浑身无力，出口的呻吟都是化成一滩水。  
   
他眼前的路灯在泪水的模糊下只能依稀分辨出光晕，它们扩散开来又凝聚回去，他就这么一会清醒一会昏沉，蔡徐坤说的没错，他真的爽到差点忘了张嘴呼吸，要不是蔡徐坤揪着他的脖子和他亲吻，他可能都会直接忘记呼吸这个行为。  
   
他趴在蔡徐坤身上一直等到恢复知觉，后面被风吹得凉飕飕的，大腿磨蹭的时候肌肉酸痛，粘稠液体因为动作一股股流出来，范丞丞下意识收紧了后穴，等他反应过来自己在干什么的时候，蔡徐坤一边帮他揉腰一边调侃道，“想含着怀孕呢？”

怀个鬼。他没力气和蔡徐坤贫嘴，他也懒得告诉蔡徐坤他今天其实搞了个未成年，但也没什么作用了，毕竟能把蔡徐坤抓进去的事真的太多，譬如他手底下那么多条人命，范丞丞还得排个号。

“你杀了多少人了？”

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉毛，没想到范丞丞突然问这个问题。他记不太清楚，估计得让人做成PPT给他放他才想得起来，于是他随随便便估计了一个数字，“七十五？”

“那我就是第七十六个。”

范丞丞笑眯眯地看着他，重新用右手比了一个手枪，这次正准蔡徐坤的心脏，“那你呢，就是我手底下第二个啦。”


	2. 【坤丞】少年与成人与红窗帘

范丞丞收工的时候，经纪人把他的衣服拿过来，他一边穿上一边说几点了，经纪人说你自己看手机吧，上边还有个未接来电。范丞丞疑惑地把手机从口袋里拿出来一看，看到名字之后像谈恋爱的高中生一样抱着手机退了好几步，经纪人恨铁不成钢地叹了一口气，摆摆手让他自己解决一下，车上等他。

范丞丞不好意思地笑着说爱您敬您，惹得走了一半的经纪人肩膀一抖，没忍住回过头来敲了一下范丞丞的脑门，说你不要那么容易就被人拱了好不好，稍微矜持一点。

可是我喜欢他他也喜欢我，我干嘛要矜持啊。范丞丞理所当然道。

经纪人觉得头晕，觉得真的不要再管这不懂事儿的小孩了。

 

等到经纪人走了之后，范丞丞兴奋地把手机屏幕按亮，刚打算打过去，指尖又停在屏幕上迟迟不按下去，在心底模拟了几次对话之后才下定决心拨了过去。

对面的人接的很快，范丞丞没听电话嘟几声就听到了熟悉的嗓音，“丞丞？”

“坤。”范丞丞迅速接完话之后，发现还是紧张得不知道该说什么。他咬着嘴唇沉默了几秒，蔡徐坤没忍住笑了一下，说：“收工了吗？”

“啊，刚刚收工。”范丞丞拿着电话走出摄影棚，跟见到的工作人员说了感谢，他走在出去的走廊上，语气故意拖长道，“你在哪里？”

“家呢。”蔡徐坤无奈地说，“就我一个，都不在家。”

范丞丞被他那空巢老人一般的可怜语气都笑了，他笑着慢悠悠地说“那我马上回来咯？”

“好啊，”电话那头的蔡徐坤学他的语气，“那我等我们辛苦一天的丞丞回来吧。”

 

心满意足地挂了电话之后，范丞丞把手机揣回去顺便把口罩戴上，明明前半个小时还困得眼皮打架又不敢说，现在却冷风都没吹着就清醒了一大半。他喜欢和蔡徐坤打电话，喜欢蔡徐坤说家这个字眼，有时候他觉得蔡徐坤才是他的晴雨表和补给站。

好喜欢他。范丞丞坐在后座望着窗外后退的路灯，没忍住在窗户上呵一口白气，悄咪咪画了一个小爱心。

副驾驶的经纪人带上了范丞丞同款青蛙大眼罩，与世隔绝，红尘看破。

.

蔡徐坤坐在车上刷着手机，上面是范丞丞首个个人电子刊的热搜。

范丞丞微博发得不算勤，偶尔来个热搜让粉丝直接在评论下面炸开了锅。一个个地哭号人见人爱范丞丞，蔡徐坤在心里“嗯......”了一声，指尖往上一划把评论区关掉，人见人爱范丞丞，只可惜范丞丞不是见人就爱。

只喜欢他蔡徐坤。

前两天蔡徐坤还问范丞丞拍摄的事情，范丞丞横竖就是不告诉他，还非要说你到时候再看嘛，惊喜懂不懂。

惊喜是有，惊艳更多吧。蔡徐坤重新点开一张保存好的图片，顺着范丞丞的眉骨描摹，只觉得他长大得很快，眼睛里的光芒也在别人没有察觉的时候变了样子。

该怎样讲呢，说柔和说锐利，都有。只有范丞丞自己知道那背后的红色不是意味着更多的迷茫或畏惧，他会慢慢变得更加勇敢，更加成熟。他不是物极必反的飘落火星，十八岁的年龄也绝不允许他如尘埃缓缓降落。红色灯光下的他是火凤凰，绚烂燃烧过后化作灰烬，而后又从那灰烬中探出头来。

蔡徐坤很早就知道这些道理，从前吃过的苦如今看来也只能咬牙挺过去，如今的他已经能熟练在镜头前稳重发言，能够面对那些流言蜚语从不畏惧，他知道他的小朋友必须要在很早的时候就经历这些，背负更多之后才有机会变得更好。

蔡徐坤关掉手机，向后靠在座椅上闭上了眼睛。但是我们十八岁的丞丞，在哥哥面前还是当个小孩子就好了。

.

范丞丞不知道蔡徐坤为什么非要自己带他去拍摄现场，不是说拍摄场地不好，只是那个地方真没什么好玩的。

范丞丞心里赌气，早上例常被蔡徐坤亲自喊醒之后，他一边嚷嚷着困一边看蔡徐坤坐在床边，手机里是他发微博的图片。他强行打起精神，把自己挂在蔡徐坤身上，伸手过去划手机屏幕，发现他把所有的都保存了，他笑嘻嘻地说就说你丞哥好不好看？

“没大没小。”蔡徐坤好笑地揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“丞丞，晚上带我去你拍照片的地方吧？”

范丞丞明显没从这个请求中回过神来，但他看到蔡徐坤的眼睛时，就十分没有出息地点了点头。

 

“这里真的不好玩。”范丞丞抬头去看天花板，被点亮的灯光晃了神，闭上眼睛后那个光点还在视网膜上停留很久。他想起拍摄那天的所有内心活动，在红色灯光下，他仿佛是鼓起了置身火海的最后的勇气。他没有办法表现出那种轻松的感觉，导演反而很满意，说要这种感觉的，年轻人成长的时候多少会这样。  
大道理他都明白，只是不高兴的时候情绪真的守不住。

“我不喜欢。”范丞丞低下头说。  
“我知道。”  
“？”

蔡徐坤走在他前面，转过身来看着他，说：“我知道你不喜欢这个地方。”  
“那我们走吧。”范丞丞假装转移话题，寻找出口的眼神却被蔡徐坤扳过去，蔡徐坤捧着他的脸，指尖的冰凉让范丞丞不知所措。

“想来这个地方，只是为了和你说一句。”  
“我们丞丞长大的路上，我会一直陪着你的。”  
“难过也好喜悦也好，”蔡徐坤顿了顿，重新像那天一样描摹范丞丞的眉骨，他再一次感叹范丞丞长大的很快，可是内心里的小孩却不应该配合被外界强制要求的成长，“我会一直陪着你的。”

范丞丞咬住下唇，轻声说你又要惹我哭。可我是成年人了，再哭就还是小孩。  
蔡徐坤笑，说：“在我面前的丞丞，一直当个小孩都没问题。”  
范丞丞一把抱住蔡徐坤，半天又不说话。蔡徐坤就像哄小孩一样顺着他的背，有一句没一句地说，不高兴不要憋着，觉得委屈也不要一个人扛着，越来越坚强的路上也要有人陪着啊。

范丞丞肩膀抖得越来越厉害，他搂着蔡徐坤后背的十指扣紧，似是雨后植株在土壤上扎根一般。他弄得蔡徐坤有点疼，蔡徐坤也只能硬着头皮继续哄这个小孩，顺背不好使了就拎着后颈提起来对着嘴亲下去，干涸唇纹在几秒钟的存在感后消失得一干二净，只有范丞丞唇膏的薄荷香气，还有被吮吸的舌尖流露出的甜味。

蔡徐坤摸摸他的脑袋，说还哭吗？  
范丞丞看了他一眼，说不哭了。然后他下一秒就冲着那无耻偷袭的嘴唇进攻过去，几轮缠绵之后他喘着气说，“不哭了，要做。”

蔡徐坤眯了眯眼睛，解开范丞丞外套扣子的手代替了他问“做什么？”

 

蔡徐坤的手一直都很冰，像是捂不暖和的那种。范丞丞想起来那个时候蔡徐坤还跟他调侃过，手捂不暖和的人是不是心也一样。范丞丞当时把自己揣在口袋里的手拿出来，很暖和，他看了一眼蔡徐坤露在外面的手，不由分说就拉过来揣到他自己的口袋里去。

“我把你的心捂暖和了吗？”被按在墙上脱得上身只剩下一件单衣的范丞丞呢喃一句。蔡徐坤望着他，双手还环着范丞丞的腰，他把脑袋埋在范丞丞的颈窝里，沐浴露的香气如同开在他锁骨山脊上的烂漫花朵。蔡徐坤亲吻着范丞丞的侧颈，低声说：“你说呢？”

“可是你的手还是很冷。”范丞丞笑了笑，蔡徐坤喷洒在他侧颈的热气惹得他站都站不稳，他只能搂着蔡徐坤的脖子，对蔡徐坤肆无忌惮在自己身上留痕迹的行为从来都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟他在这方面说话真的不算话。

蔡徐坤的吻细细碎碎散落到乳尖，范丞丞背靠着那个红色落地窗帘，色彩的冲击感直让人望而止步。白皙的皮肤被红色丝绒海洋肆意勾勒，粉红乳晕与被吸吮而肿胀起来的乳尖又在上面点缀。他搭在范丞丞腰侧的手不老实地滑到后背，指尖顺着背脊划下来，最后又在敏感的腰窝上立起手指缓慢打圈，逼得范丞丞一个劲地往蔡徐坤怀里拱。

“痒。”范丞丞的眼睫快速地扇动几下，他呼吸很乱，脑袋里最后一根理智的弦被蔡徐坤如同拨弄乐器一般反复玩弄。他抗议无果后不高兴地咬了一下蔡徐坤的耳垂，蔡徐坤只好举手投降，亲了亲眼睛当作是道歉了。

他拉开范丞丞的拉链，把裤子三两下脱掉，顺着范丞丞的双腿滑到脚踝，范丞丞抬腿动作两下把它甩掉，没等把腿重新合好以至于不会重心不稳跌坐下去，就被蔡徐坤一条腿屈起从缝隙间顶进去。他本来膝盖就没力气，这一折腾整个人真的只能挂在蔡徐坤身上了。

背后的红窗帘的毛绒材质弄得皮肤痒痒的，轻微动一动都觉得不舒服。他感觉到蔡徐坤的手在他的臀部隔着最后一层布料抚摸揉捏，甚至变本加厉的从后面臀缝滑进两腿缝隙，四指曲折不怀好意地顶弄着因为过分刺激而不停收缩的穴口。

范丞丞去拽他的手，想要夹紧双腿又被不由分说地顶开。他绝望地发现自己后面的布料被沾湿一小块，贴在皮肤上凉飕飕的昭示着存在感。他用可怜巴巴的眼神去看蔡徐坤，发现被有意的忽略之后更加愤愤不平，只有在这个时候蔡徐坤不把他当小孩看也不会花时间哄他。

或许我应该高兴一点？纠结于成人角色与小孩子气的范丞丞对上蔡徐坤的眼睛，对方笑着问他怎么了，他看着对方因为呼吸而一起一伏的胸膛，歪着脑袋说我帮你用嘴吧。

蔡徐坤脱范丞丞内裤的手在话出口的那一瞬间就停了下来。

 

蔡徐坤的洁癖几乎是人人皆知，虽说在性爱上他没有那么多，却也从来都没舍得让范丞丞给他用嘴或者咽下去之类的。他秉持着对小孩要多宠一点的想法，却没想到小孩的好奇心更甚，三番两次的提些奇怪的要求又被自己拒绝掉。

他看着不解地范丞丞的眼睛说，“真的想试试？”  
范丞丞本来想用力点点头表示真的想要，等意识到这不是个什么光荣的事情后，顿时红了脸别过去不着痕迹地点了点头。

蔡徐坤坐到沙发上的时候思维还是有些放空，他想起来一张范丞丞坐在这张沙发上的照片，而现在主人公却跪坐在自己面前给自己口交。

画面太刺激了。

他看着范丞丞毛茸茸的脑袋心里五味杂陈，有一种小孩要长大的感觉。范丞丞解开他的皮带后把性器从内裤里掏出来，眼睛亮晶晶的，不知道是不是刚刚被逗得厉害了整出的眼泪。蔡徐坤刚想不忍心地阻止他，下一秒就被范丞丞的举动逼得一口气憋在喉咙里。

范丞丞在亲他的性器。准确的来说，是把唇瓣轻轻贴上了龟头，同时那双修长好看的，弹钢琴的手扶住他的性器，然后慢慢把顶端含了进去。

操。蔡徐坤觉得太阳穴突突地跳，他对于脱离掌控的事情感到不安，又意外的从这个跪坐在自己身前的小朋友身上感觉到了刺激感。他把手放到范丞丞的后脑勺上一下下捋顺柔软的发丝，无形中鼓励着他继续下去。

不知道是不是范丞丞念叨的太久了，他在这个方面意外地像无师自通。他懂怎么控制最舒服的节奏又不让人感觉到无聊，时而一个深入能逼得蔡徐坤拽着他的头发让他含的更深。

虽然说被人按着脑袋深喉的感觉真的很难受，但是范丞丞十分满意他的作品，就是眼前的这个，理智出走的蔡徐坤。  
从认识以来他就给自己套上了成熟稳重的标签，在性爱中也总把范丞丞当小孩子看，一向都是理智先行。范丞丞的确是觉得温柔的爱人很好没错啦，但是十八岁和二十岁的恋爱偶尔也需要两百多迈飙车的快感与不管不顾。

坐在椅子上的蔡徐坤没有范丞丞心理活动那么多，只叹息过了今天自己再也没办法用道德模范兄长的形象了，范丞丞的舌头还在坏心眼地扫着柱身和马眼，蔡徐坤眸色一暗，按着范丞丞的后脑勺狠狠挺进数十下，逼得范丞丞眼泪直掉，呜呜地哀叫又被水声强行盖下去，最后蔡徐坤松开他把性器拔出来，精液全部射在范丞丞的锁骨上，上面还有刚刚印上去的吻痕。

太淫靡了。蔡徐坤一边擦拭着范丞丞身上的浊液一边这么想着。

缓过神来的范丞丞张开双臂把蔡徐坤抱在怀里，蔡徐坤把他抱在腿上，刚想说长本事了，就听见他在自己耳朵边上笑，说：“哎。”

“想说什么？”

范丞丞看着他的眼睛，认认真真地说：“我在成长，你看见了吗？”

蔡徐坤无奈地笑了一声，伸手过去把范丞丞眼尾的眼泪抹掉。

“看是看到了，不过，”

范丞丞肩膀一抖，自己身下这个真正的大人这个时候的笑容显得太不怀好意，他这才真正意识到对方才是真正的狐狸，自己充其量只能是个没长大的野猫。

“我们的小大人，还准备继续吗？”

“......继续啊。”

不怕死的范丞丞被按着腰坐在蔡徐坤腿上大战三百回合也得认，他呻吟和哭叫的间隙蔡徐坤就凑过来亲他，把他吻得神魂颠倒好继续身下施暴。他失神地在视野上下晃动间望着满目红色想着，自己估计是再也不会来这个地方了。

不过蔡徐坤温柔也好理智也好像这个晚上一样失控也好，他喜欢和蔡徐坤做爱，喜欢和蔡徐坤睡在一张床上，不管什么时候，蔡徐坤就是范丞丞的晴雨表和补给站。

 

“我好喜欢你。”  
“是真的好喜欢你。”


	3. 【坤丞】护士

晚上八点半下了班之后，我接到了我男友的电话。我一边按电梯一边用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，问他宝宝我刚下班，有事？电话那头的声音明显就不乐意了起来，还微微拔高音量昭示不满，“你好像很不想跟我讲话？”我连忙无奈地否认，说最近太累了。说完还连给他道了几个歉，十分真心真意，也不知道哄不哄得好。

我男友是医院的护工，讲实话我也不清楚他的工作具体是什么，总之就是经常在医院上晚班，我上次去给他送饭的时候看到他推着一个老头的轮椅进电梯。我直觉告诉我应该是很累的活，这也是我一直想不明白的地方，我男友毕业于名校，正是年轻潜力无限的时候，也不知道为什么偏偏进了医院这水深不见底的地方，还愿意做个小护工，天天忙得满头大汗。

他哼了一声，我正好掏出车钥匙开锁上车，他今晚又是夜班，我得跟我的双人床过第五个夜晚，他勉勉强强地说，好吧原谅你了，来接我。

我惊讶，“你今天不是晚班——”“换了。”他很干脆地说道，“临时的。”

我应了两声，把手机调了导航，他那个医院在城东我公司在城西，跑一趟估计得要二十分钟。不过二十分钟横竖也没有男友重要。

 

我在医院里七拐八拐，愣是找不着他说的地方，最后他在货梯找着我，还嘲笑我没用。我揉了揉太阳穴，说你这里太难找了，脑袋都晕了。他走在我前面，把我带到他的休息室，我听见他轻笑一声，“明明就是自己路痴。”

我懒得和他争论，一进屋我就找到他那张铁板床躺下来，又硬又冷，我抱怨道：“家里席梦思不睡，偏得天天跑这里睡铁板床，范丞丞你口味真是独特。”

他有点不耐烦地说我不睡铁板床睡大街吗，听你这语气是想让我没工作？我半抬眼皮，懒洋洋地笑了一下，说你没工作了我养你啊。他笑着骂了我一句，把身上的外套脱下来扔我身上，打开厕所的门说我换衣服，你等会儿。

我攥着他的衣服重新躺回那个很不舒服的铁板床，消毒水的气味淡淡的，让我想起小时候去医院输液的时候护士身上的味道。最近工作压力大，整个公司气氛低沉得吓人，我意识有些不清醒，险些在等他的时候睡着。谢天谢地，在我第三次脑袋一歪就要睡着的时候，厕所的门打开了，我迷迷糊糊地撑着床板坐起来，下一秒我就彻彻底底地清醒过来，就像被人当头淋了一桶冰水。

那个罪魁祸首就是我男友。原因就是他穿着让我连咽两口口水的粉色护士装。短袖把他光洁的手臂全部暴露在空气里，过短的护士裙最多只起到了遮掩内裤的作用，要命的是他还非要两腿微微分开一点距离，让人意淫那里是不是正好能塞进一只手，往上摸索和往下滑全看心情。他背靠着墙壁，双臂交叠在胸前，衣料的褶皱没有藏住他挺立的乳尖。

我他妈彻底醒了，大脑运转飞速，全是青少年时期看的海外黄片里的护士题材，他笑话我没出息，我下了床直接快步走过去把他顶在墙上亲，水声渍渍夹带他的喘息，吻出点感觉他就整个人软成一滩水，两条大腿被我用膝盖顶开，那粉色裙子又往上蹭了一点。我把手放到他温暖的大腿内侧，上下磨蹭，他小声说着痒，靠在我身上磨蹭两下就被我用手按住腰不让动。

我用指尖隔着内裤瘙弄他的穴口，他喘息一声便用腿根夹紧我的手，说：“你不要做这些......”

这些什么？没什么用的调情前戏？笑话，他都敢五天不回家还穿着护士服来制服play，不允许我多花点时间在释放想念和欲望。我咬着他的耳朵说他小白眼狼，他耳朵那一块敏感的很，吹口热气都能吓得蹲到地上去，现在更是受不了，一边躲一边说我没有。

我懒得跟他废话了，两手一伸从他大腿底下把他抱起来，他上半身只能仅仅靠着墙，生怕掉下来，手臂一直搂着我的脖子，微凉的小臂蹭着我的脸颊，他低下头来亲我的眼睛和鼻尖，嘴唇开始被亲得又红又水润。

我把他搁到床上后直接把他的内裤扯下来，被冷空气刺激到的小穴收缩了一下，我用掌心蹭着那一块的液体，顺着他的大腿根往下擦。我发现得很迟，空气中那不该有的甜橙香不是他的洗发水或者什么其他，而是他穴里慢慢融化流出来的润滑剂，怪不得进去了那么久。

我不知道他什么时候学了这么多，明明上一次做爱他还是个咬着我的肩膀一个劲喊疼的小屁孩，我性器硬得发疼，顶着西装裤不舒服得很，他看到之后上身撑起来一点过来帮我解皮带，我笑着调侃他，“什么时候这么有本事了？”

他专心帮我解开皮带后扔到地上去，金属落地发出清脆的响声，他把我的性器掏出来，低头说：“还不是你上次埋怨我太新手。”

是我的错，我逼我们什么都不懂的小丞硬生生学会了成人情趣，我不去想他看了多少片偷偷逛了多少情趣分享帖，把他的腿撑成M型让那穴口更直接展现在我眼前，粉红色的很漂亮，跟片里那些到底是不一样的。我用手指随便捅了两下就把性器顶上去，龟头推进去的时候里面的穴肉缠上来吮吸，温暖又潮湿爽得让人头皮发麻，他提着一口气，小腹收紧，肩膀发着抖。

我轻声安慰他别怕，下一秒就狠狠一挺腰进去了一个深度，他的腰倏地弓起来，嘴里溢出难耐的叫声，里面吸我吸得更紧，我拍了两下他的屁股让他放松，他眼泪满了眼眶可就是不让掉，又委屈又勾人，他不知道怎么放松，我就捏着他的腰一下下往更深的地方搅弄，顶得他摇着头神志不清地乱叫，说不行，更深的地方不行了，哥哥，哥哥，不可以到那里——

求饶在做爱的时候能起到什么作用，反正都会被撞得七零八落听不清楚，干脆当作调情戏码。他的眼泪终于是顺着眼角滑下来，不知道是疼得还是爽的，但声音上一点也不骗人。他的嗓音很有特色，在学校念书那会儿就唱过歌拿过奖，在床上也是一点也不逊色。他不敢大声叫，生怕吵到病人和巡逻的保安，于是咬着手小声地哭喘。我看不下去，俯下身把他的手抽走，一边亲他一边顶跨，他呜呜叫着又没法说话，我伸手去捏他的乳头，他两条长腿直接勾上我的腰，偏着脑袋想要逃我的亲吻。

不知道是哪一下顶着敏感点了，他终于是哑着嗓子叫出声来，呻吟绵长又甜腻，我真该用手机录下来偷偷做成他的特别铃声。他学东西一向快，在床上淫荡起来不比片子里那些女的差，又是喊哥哥又是喊好爽，哥哥好厉害已经到里面了，干死我啊，哥哥。

要命。

我最受不得他在床上一个劲喊我哥哥，索性掰开他的屁股继续用力冲撞，对他的求饶充耳不闻，他大开的双腿已经染上粉红色，皮肤上一层薄汗，耻毛湿漉漉的。他紧闭的双眼慢慢睁开，里面水光潋滟，仿佛一荡就会晃出来所有的情欲，他微微张开嘴唇，呼吸变得急促起来，我察觉到他吸我的频率在加速，便像打桩机一样把他撞得一阵臀浪，他哪受得了，咬着下厨流着眼泪潮吹，只可惜他不敢叫也只维持了几秒，快感叫他忘记了理智，淫荡的叫声在空气中转过几转，前面也没坚持多久尽数射在我的小腹上，我最后冲刺的时候它软趴趴地磨蹭着我的皮肤。我最后一下全部射在里面，他眼神仍然是迷离的，过了好久都没反应过来。

我的小护士身上还好好穿着他的护士服，只是褶皱比开始多了不少，估计要拿回去好好熨一下。他抱着我，做完爱后嗓音都是软绵绵地——我好想你啊，哥哥。

想我就回家，想找借口玩制服play，你老公也随时奉陪。


End file.
